Cat-astrophe
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: Kisshu decides to test Ichigo's cat instincts. What better way than to give her catnip, use a laser pointer, and rub behind her ears? previously called catnip!
1. Chapter 1

The other mews had been well occupied by a huge snake chimera and the moment Ichigo happened to be out of easy sight for them, Kisshu seized his chance, teleporting to directly behind her and clasping his closed fist infront of her face. After the initial shock of it and after a moment of glaring, she seemed fascinated by whatever he was holding. He smirked as she pushed her nose into his hand then brought her hands up to his, trying to open it. Soon, she settled for holding his wrist in one hand and the back of his hand in her other while rubbing her nose against his fingers. He laughed in amusement as she purred, still holding his hand.

"Kitten? Kitten?" She completely ignored him, still nuzzling his hand, still trying to open it, still purring. Until he moved his hand. She followed it with her nose then, once it was out of reach, she snapped back to reality.

"Kisshu! What was that?! What did you just do?!" He moved his hand a little closer to her, amused by the slightly dazed look that entered her features.

"I didn't do a thing. It's cat nip." By this time, he had his hand open and Ichigo had taken to eating the substance, nibbling slightly at his palm and fingertips, purring all the while. Kisshu just watched her in fascination. After a while, nothing was left, most of the cat nip over Ichigo's face or on the ground and Ichigo leant heavily against Kisshu. He sat down, still hidden as the mews battled the chimera, and allowed Ichigo to paw at his chest before curling up into him and fall asleep.

As she slept, he scratched gently at her cat ears and she purred in her sleep. For a moment, everything was perfect for Kisshu, minus the mews a few feet away infront of the now defeated snake.

"Kisshu! What have you done to Ichigo?!" Lettuce shouted out in a rare moment of rage.

"Nothing, just a little experiment." The girls' eyes narrowed. "I just wondered how much cat DNA may have altered her. Cats like cat nip, therefor..."

"Ichigo! Wake up!" Mint shouted. The pink haired girl mumbled in her sleep, the woke up and hissed at Mint before her human mind took over. She looked in shock at Kisshu.

He smirked as she sheepishly pushed herself away from him and walked backwards, still facing him, to the mews. He stood up and floated a foot from the ground.

"I'll be sure to bring you more cat nip soon, kitten." Then, he gave a laugh and teleported.

"So...that cat nip stuff is..." Ichigo forced out, a dreamy smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"...and I was right!" Kisshu exclaimed excitedly to his confused teammates.

"You used catnip on mew Ichigo?" Pai stated dully, rubbing his temples.

"Yes." Kisshu said in a tone that just screamed that he was proud of himself. "And I have another idea!"

"Something useful, I hope."

"Very useful, in fact." Kisshu smirked.

"I'm listening..." Pai leaned in closer as Kisshu whispered his plan.

As she helped her teammates in battle, Ichigo found herself strangely distracted by a particular spot on the ground. A little red one.

'What is this? Another threat?' Then, her cat mind completely took over as she frantically sped around after the little red dot on all fours.

Meanwhile, Kisshu sat cross-legged a meter above the ground bemused by her antics as he pointed the laser pointer around the area. He stopped it and allowed her to think she had captured it then as she lifted her hand from the ground to check it, he moved it to stop directly infront of him. She dove forward then he turned it off completely, able to see exactly when her human mind took over again.

"Well, we meet again, kitten." He smirked as an enraged expression took over her face. "I have to say, that was adorable." At that, she hissed slightly and made a move to grab her weapon before he quickly threw something to Taruto. This 'something' happened to be the laser pointer and with it, Taruto guided Ichigo back to her team who watched her with different reactions after defeating the chimera, Zakuro and Mint appeared bemused, Lettice seemed concerned while Pudding simply cooed over how cute Ichigo looked.

"See ya later, Kitten!" Kisshu shouted as Taruto and he teleported away. The four turned to their leader who was eyeing the ground confusedly, searching for her little red dot.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it!" Mint clapped infront of her face. "We really have to get your freaky cat things under control."


End file.
